Out of the Dark
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Sequel to/continuation of In the Dark. He was the Ultimate Lifeform. He didn't feel fear. What he felt was cold, cold because Mephiles was now haunting his dreams.


**Out of the Dark**

* * *

**Summary**: Sequel to/continuation of In the Dark. He was the Ultimate Life Form. He didn't feel fear. What he felt was cold, cold because Mephiles was now haunting his dreams. 

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** horror/suspense

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Well, people have been asking me if I was going to add to 'In the Dark.' I don't think so. That fic, I believe, is done. But I thought of this the other day, and thought it would make either an interesting continuation, or sequel, to In the Dark. So here you go.

* * *

_The blast sent Shadow flying back and crashed him into a rock. He slid to the ground, and then painfully rolled to his feet._

_Mephiles, who was standing on top of a tall rock in the cavern, looked at his Shadow-like form. "You know, it's only fitting that I should have the body of a monster."_

"_I am not a monster." Shadow growled as he rolled to his feet and came back towards Mephiles._

_Mephiles laughed. "We're both monsters, Shadow. Only I tried to destroy the world once, and you tried twice." And the shocked look on Shadow's face he continued: "Don't look so shocked. You really think I wouldn't know these things? I, who can move through time?_

_Maybe you should join me, join the dark side, since you seem to work so much better on the side of evil than the side of good."_

"_No! I am not evil, and I won't go back to it." Shadow replied. "I promised Maria…"_

_Mephiles snorted. "Hah! That's what you said last time we met. What about the G.U.N. soldiers who killed your beloved Maria? Do they not deserve the same fate they visited on an innocent little girl?"_

_Without even realizing what he was saying, Shadow replied, "Yes." A moment later, though, he snapped to awareness. "No! It isn't worth that, worth being…" His voice trailed off, becoming a whisper before stopping completely._

"_A monster. Go on, say it. The world hates you because they see you for what you are. A monster." Mephiles mocked him. _

"_I extend my offer to you again, Shadow. Join me. Avenge Maria's death. We will teach these humans what those they call monsters can really do." Mephiles said._

"_No."_

"_What?" Mephiles glared at Shadow._

"_My answer stays the same." Shadow replied. "I won't join you. No matter what you say or do, I won't give in."_

"_And once again, truly a pity, Shadow the Hedgehog." Mephiles replied as he slowly floated down to floor. _

_Shadow tensed, waiting to see what would happen._

_Mephiles suddenly held his arm straight out, and fired a blast of blue energy straight through Shadow's chest._

_Shadow was held in place as the blast went through him, but when Mephiles stopped, Shadow fell to the ground. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't dead…yet. Instead of piercing him through the heart as he did to Sonic, Mephiles had just pierced him through the chest. His second realization was that this meant he could now suffer a longer death as blood either filled his lungs or he slowly bled to death._

_Mephiles had come closer, and was now standing over Shadow. "You should have joined me when you had the chance."_

"_No…" The other hedgehog moaned as his vision went black. _

-

"No!" Shadow jerked awake and sat straight up, having been woken up by his own cry. Still breathing heavily, he turned to look at his digital clock. It read 7:45 a.m. The sunlight was streaming into his room, and out the window he could hear the seagulls on the lake.

_What is wrong with me? I thought this would have been over by now. _After pondering it over for a few moments, the ebony hedgehog stood up and slid his shoes on. At least it was morning.

_It was just a dream. _But after the last time he had encountered Mephiles…

At least it wasn't night anymore. But as Shadow headed out the door, he couldn't help but wonder something…

_Why is Mephiles haunting me?_

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.: **And there you have it. As for the seagulls thing, in my mind Shadow's home is near a lake…or maybe the seagulls were on the ocean. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
